Life Spark
by Truly Anonymous Twi Contest
Summary: After Jake's betrayal w/Leah. Bella moves away to Forks and finds a kindred spirit in a sarcastic and bike riding Edward. Tragedy caused by Jake's anger, proves Edward & Bella's love can transcend death & time to find their way back to each other. AH E/B


**Entry #58 - AH**

**Pen Name(s): **

**Twitter: **

**Title: Life Spark**

**Picture Prompt Number: #37**

**Pairing: B/E**

**Rating: M**

**Word Count (minus A/N and Header):9,989**

**Summary (250 characters or less, including spaces and punctuation): **After Jake's betrayal w/Leah. Bella moves away to Forks and finds a kindred spirit in a sarcastic and bike riding Edward. Tragedy caused by Jake's anger, proves Edward & Bella's love can transcend death & time to find their way back to each other.

**Warnings and Disclaimer:** Please make note this story has sensitive subjects such as mental disorders, illness, character death, suicide, violence, and sexual content.

All characters, work and any other similarities belong to Stephanie Meyer and their respected authors and no copyright infringement is intended. In other words I just own the computer I typed this on.

I learned long ago death is unbiased. It takes those who have run their course in this life. Leaving those still here to wonder if the love we had for them can transcend time to find its way back to us again.

It was supposed to be the three of us, but just as swiftly as summer had passed she was gone. Mom had always held our family together, but lymphoma had ended that. Our lives had been turned upside down as if fate were taunting us to see if we'd break. Dad refused to stay in Florida and wanted to move back to Forks, Washington where he'd grown up. He gave temporary custody to my grandparents.

"I just want to make everything less traumatic for her. Renee…she'd think it was best."

I'd overheard him say to my grandparents before he'd left. I think he just couldn't look at me without thinking of her. We talked everyday but I stopped visiting him three years ago.

My grandparents gave me the best childhood I could've asked for. As I got older I found comfort in Jacob Black as a friend and as my first love. Grandpa had seen Jake forcefully push me out of his way once following a heated argument we'd had. He never trusted him after that. Our friendship always overcame our differences but it didn't last very long. Nothing ever does.

"Bells, what do you want me to say?"

"Jake...I just thought… "

"Thought what Bells? It was just a summer fling."

My heart felt as banged up as my Chucks looked on my two left feet. "I never said I..."

He sighed in agitation. "Look Bells I gotta go Lea...Err...I gotta go. Bye."

I couldn't help but cry. I felt a wave of fury over me and my phone paid the price as it hit Gram's glass table, shattering both. As I cleaned up the glass I noticed part of a note I'd torn that I wrote to him amongst the broken glass: "I love loved you." I'd thought we stood a chance, but I was wrong. Once I was done I sat on the balcony. The breeze felt cool against my hot skin. I wished my memories of him would just drift off with that breeze.

I take a deep breath."You're almost at graduation." I run my hands through my brown long hair as I pull it back. All I can think about is the need to forget his laugh, his eyes, his lips… his everything. Thoughts of how I'd daydream of what I'd say to make him laugh and how I loved his scent on my pillow the next day after a night of studying together .It doesn't matter-Jake is with Leah now and I no longer matter.

The sick part is that he had introduced Leah and I so we could be friends. Friends, right. Leah is known as the artistic thespian at school that gets the lead role in all the plays. I am known as the wallflower, Jake's "friend". I guess that while dating us both at the same time he had his kicks off of us being friends.

Leah had actually exposed their relationship when we had our usual chats online. She like everyone else had been unaware of Jake and me dating.

Wolfgirl (Leah): "Hey Bella what are u doing up so late online?"

Bells09 (Bella): "Couldn't sleep you?"

Wolfgirl (Leah): "Just came back from the movies w/Jake "

Bells09 (Bella): "Like...on a date?"

Wolfgirl (Leah): "Duh. I almost peed my pants 2nite LOL I found his ticklish spot while we made out!"

Bells09 (Bella): "Yeah underneath his jaw… look I'm gonna head to bed, work tomorrow and all. Talk 2 u later."

Worlfgirl(Leah): "How'd u know? N-E-Way txt me after work, bye!"

I didn't have the courage to tell her. I just kept staring at the screen like it was going to change something. I couldn't delete the message or log off. I sat at that computer desk. For a while, I was unable to believe what had just happened. Leah? The thought of them together made me nauseous. I couldn't breathe...I kept replaying everything in my head. When had we started dating other people? When had he stopped…at that moment I had realized it was my pride he'd hurt, not my heart.

I shook myself back to reality-that had been months ago, and Leah still didn't know. She didn't know he had chosen _her_. I had stopped talking to Jake the rest of the school year. Seemed the only person affected by that had was me.

I was leaving Florida to start my senior year with dad in Washington and that was that.

"Honey, are you sure you want to do this? You could go to a different high school here in Tallahassee." Grams gave me the saddest smile.

"No Grams, I just can't." I let a sigh escape me. "It...He doesn't matter, I need this to spend time with Dad" I'd forgotten that Charlie hadn't seen me in three years. He sounded happy, or as happy as Charlie could sound over the phone, about me moving out to Forks with him.

I didn't know if the pit in my stomach was from me getting airsick, seeing Dad after all these years or the thought of _them_ together. I spotted Charlie right away-he had the same shop jacket from the last time I saw him.

"Hey Bells" We met with an awkward half hug.

"Hi Dad-"

"Missed ya Bells-"

"Missed you too Dad."  
>On the drive home we passed Dad's shop "Swan Auto Body &amp; Towing."Everything looked exactly the same as it had three years ago-too much rain and not enough sun.<p>

"I gotta make a pit stop and then we'll head home okay?"

"Sure, where are we going?"

He sighed." I gotta deliver a set of extra keys for Mr. Cullen's kid."

I nodded and continued to stare at the never ending trees lining the road. We drove about fifteen minutes outside of Forks and pulled up to a beautiful house, the kind you'd see in a "Home and Garden" magazine.

"Alright Bells I know you've had a long flight so I'd get out of the truck and stretch. I won't be long."

I nodded and got out of the car and began stretching my back. Oh, Charlie was right- I needed to stretch. I looked up to find a stranger staring straight at me; startled, I tripped over some gravel falling to the ground_. Why I am not surprised? It's a different state yet I have the same balance_

I could feel my skin scorching as the heat was spreading from my cheeks to my entire body. I could tell he found this amusing as he grinned, he walked towards me, and I immediately turn my eyes to the ground.

I looked up to meet his gaze, those eyes were so permeating and absurdly green it was easy to get lost in the deepest green, of those eyes. Why did I have the need to know him…like we'd met before?  
>"Whoa, are you okay?" He flashed the most hypnotizing smile; I caught myself staring again and immediately look to the ground.<p>

"Um... yeah I guess gravel and Chucks don't mix." I took a peek at him and he then stood in front of me."Do people from Forks not believe in personal space?" He laughed under his breath.

"Ah, Yeah, we do, but I think with you being on my father's property, personal space can be a little more difficult to define."

As he smiled, the corners of his eyes crinkled and I noticed his beautiful skin almost illuminating. He scratched the back of his perfectly cut bronzed hair, which I can imagine running my fingers through. _Seriously,__this was flirting to him?_ I chuckled at the thought.

"What is going on in that head of yours? That is so deliciously funny?"

I snapped back and quickly responded, "What's it to you?" I turn around and start heading back to the truck.

"Are you always this enchanting or is being hostile just part of your charm?"

I stopped and glared back at him. "You hardly know me and yet you already presume to make out my character? Please." I could feel him stare as I walked back to the truck.

"Despite your unreasonable disdain towards me you've still piqued my curiosity, and that's not an easy feat!"

I could hear him laugh and couldn't help but smile as I hopped back in my Dad's truck.I see Dad and Mr. Cullen head outside of the "Home and Garden" house.

"Thanks again Mr. Swan."

"No problem Mr. Cullen." He walked down the stairs crossing the strange boy in his path.

"Edward."

So Edward was his name…hmm the name suited his arrogance.

"Mr. Swan."

I watched Dad through the side view mirror as he headed back to the truck pretty hastily.

"Hey kiddo, sorry that took longer than I thought. You ready to head home?"He looked over his shoulder and cleared his throat. "I saw you talking to the Cullen kid, was he bothering you?"

I shake my head as he starts up the truck. "No, we were just making small talk."

I looked again in the wing mirror and watched him sit on the steps to his house as he waved and grinned as he caught me looking at him. This was going to be a long year.

I walk to class and couldn't help but have flash backs of Edwards smile and his eyes. Why the hell am I thinking of him? Just a few months ago I had been picking up the pieces of my pride after the whole Jake and Leah fiasco. I take my seat in history class and five minutes after the bell rings I see _him_ stride in, throwing his backpack across one of the desks. _For the love of…seriously? _Our history teacher looks at him with narrow eyes.

"Mr. Cullen, I'd like to thank you for the honor of your presence." Mr. Clearwater didn't seem too fond of Edward either.

"Mr. Clearwater, I'd like to thank _you _for your mediocre attempt at sarcasm." The class starts laughing. Mr. Clearwater hushes the class and shakes his pen at Edward then immediately proceeds with roll call.

"Isabella Swan?"

I quickly correct him "It's Bella. "

He sighs. "Oh, pardon me. Bella is also honoring us with _her_ glorious presence." He bows and continues with roll call.

I look over and see Edward pick up his backpack and move to the seat behind me. _Dammit_.

"Mr. Cullen, this is not kindergarten. Stop playing musical chairs."

"Right you are Mr. Clearwater. Thanks for clarifying that, I'll make sure to skip my afternoon nap." The class starts to laugh again.

"Another outburst Mr. Cullen and you'll be visiting your favorite person, Principal Newton."

I feel a poke on my back.

"So, are you still mad at me?"

"I don't even know you, why are you are annoyingly persistent at talking to me?" I whisper back.

He snickers and pokes at me again; forcing me to turn around and snatch the pen he kept poking me with.

"No, no. Not annoying, I am just choosing to be foolish and persistent rather than be intelligent and patient."

I smile at his response. Mr. Clearwater clears his throat and I quickly turn around as he looks at us with a stern look, all the while making a motion for us to pay attention to the board.

I walk to my truck after school and I watch as Edward picks at his leather jacket. He fidgets a bit against his bike and it makes him a bit less of a nuisance and more of an option for distraction. He seems to be deep in thought, like a trance almost as he takes his eyes off his boots for a moment. He looks up and catches me staring; he gives me a half hearted smile. Then, jumps on his bike and burns out as if he were in a hurry. Over the next few days I hardly see him in class.

Later that week at lunch I decide to take my lunch outside and read my favorite book. I look up and I am caught by surprise. Before me a thin short- haired and well-dressed girl hops in front of me, causing me to drop my book in the puddle front of me.

"Great."

"Sorry! Hi I'm Alice, you're Charlie's daughter...Bella, right?"She seems to have harmonically sung that whole sentence as I reach down to grab my wet book.

"Umm, yeah, am I supposed to know you?"

She giggles and flashes that recognizable smile. I proceed to rub my forehead. _Seriously, he has a twin?_

"So you're Edward's sister?"

She beamed when she realized I made the connection.

"Yes! I just wanted to apologize ahead of time if he's a jerk. He's not usually so abrasive, he just really seems to like you and that hasn't happened …ever." She drops her books next to mine as she delicately places a red scarf to sit on. "My brother has been through a lot. Well, he still is anyway..."

_What does she mean; he's been through a lot?_ I think to myself.

"I just wanted to make your acquaintance." Again with the space issues her brother had. I scoot back a bit from her. She has this happy glow about her with the similar striking green eyes.

"Umm, sure, so..." She takes my palm and proceeds to write her number.

"Well here's my number if you ever want to chat okay? I have to go, but it was a pleasure meeting you Bella. I hope to see you around!"

"Okay then..." Wow, that was intense. How did...Whatever, this town is certainly keeping my mind of other thoughts with its weirdness. _Why the hell do I miss Edward?_ I hardly know him.

I get home to an empty house, so I decide to go up to my room and check my mail. The first email I see is from him.

Subject: I'm Sorry

You won't answer your phone or my texts. Hope you like it up there with Charlie. I miss talking to you. I'm sorry I made a mistake in hurting you.

Sorry.

Jake

_He made a mistake!_ .We had a great friendship and I had screwed it up by wanting more. _Begin as friends then something more right?_ Now he's changed his mind. With one click of the mouse his emails became spam in my inbox.

As I stretch over my bed I hear a noise come from my window and I lift myself up to see if it's that damn squirrel Dad has been grumbling about shooting. As I get closer to the window I see the familiar bike from a few days ago. Then I see Edward with the same gloomy eyes and half hearted smile looking up at my window. He motions with his hand "eat" in sign language. I nod and motion to give me a minute.

_What the hell am I doing?_ Who cares…_Jake _didn't...I write a quick note for Charlie:

Dad meeting up with girls from school will be back by eight –Bella.

Just like that I go downstairs and head to meet him. I put on his helmet and hop on his bike.

"Hold on."

There is no hesitation; it almost seems second nature to wrap my arms around his mid waist. He gives my hands a light squeeze.

"I told you ...I am foolish and persistent." He turns around and gives me a smile that brings heat from my face to my entire body. The same heat I felt the first time I saw his haunting green eyes.

I can feel his warmth through his leather jacket as I place my head on his back. We race through a couple of side streets and I take it all in- the cliffs the beach the rose kissed sky, I feel free. I have nothing to lose at stake. We reach an open area near the sandy beach and there I see a blue blanket set out with a basket and bottled waters.

He helps me off his bike and as I take off his helmet I trip over some hard sandy sea shells only to meet his arms and his deep green eyes. It's like he's looking into me, not just at me.

"Why is it that I constantly have the need to ask you if you're okay?"

I can't hold back the laugh, I realize it's the first time I've laughed in months.

"You should smile more, it suits your beautiful brown eyes" _Me, beautiful eyes_? Ha! That's a joke.

I can't help but stare at the ground. When I'm with him I feel like all the numbing I have done over the past months has somehow been lifted from me and he has allowed a rush of emotions to flow through me.

"Sorry, force of habit. I've never been the biggest people person. So to avoid any unnecessary small talk as I kid I would stare at the ground. I figured no eye contact meant not having any mediocre chit-chats" He lifts my chin up with his hand so I can meet his gaze.

"Well make your smile a habit with me would you?" With my smile he lights up.

We snack on the goodies he brought and talk for what seems like hours. As it gets dark we begin to gather our things and head back. As I get up he holds out his hand to help me and I can feel this spark of electricity run through us that nearly knocks the wind out of me.

"Whoa, did you feel that?"

He looks at me with questioning eyes. "Feel what? The unnatural feeling of relief since you didn't trip, collapse or tumble over?" He grins, but I know he felt it too.

He laughs quietly and hands me his helmet. On the way back home I realize I feel an attraction to Edward more than I ever did with Jake, both mentally and physically. He pulls over a few blocks down the road from my house and helps me off his bike.

"Why did we stop back here?" He helps me take of his helmet and puts it on his bike and walks towards me.

"I don't think Charlie would like me driving up to your house with you holding on to me on the back of my bike." We both laugh; the thought of Charlie's face turning beet red was be pretty scary.

"Besides, I want to talk, and I can't do that on the bike."

We start walking slowly to my house and I get the courage to start talking first.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"Well, what made you come to Forks your senior year?"

I feel too embarrassed to tell him the cliché answer of:_ Oh some stupid boy. _So I think fast.

"Umm…I missed Charlie and I want to spend some time together before I leave to college or travel. I haven't decided yet." He starts kicking a pebble on the sidewalk.

"Don't you miss your friends or family back in Florida?"

"Yeah, of course I miss my family. "His hand brushes against mine and I feel my face blush.

"So, you don't miss your friends? Are you purposely avoiding my question?"

"I'm…I'm not a big people person, but it seems you aren't either." He takes my hand into his.

"I'm not, but it seems you're the exception Bella."

I feel a rush whirl around in my head; _I love how he says my name_. I catch myself mouthing my name like it sounds when he says it. I look up at him as he nudges my hand and gives me an awkward look like I have a second head.

"Are you okay?"

I compose myself quickly. "Yes." He smiles and I can see his ears pull back a little.

"So you said you'd want to travel, huh?" He looks out towards the sidewalk.

"Well, I have a trust fund that is more than enough to go to college and I don't have the heart for school, you know? So, I figure I can go to Europe or Spain or maybe go to a culinary school somewhere on the east coast." He gives me a perplexed, almost mystified look.

"_You_ in a kitchen?" He chuckles.

"Hey, I feel a bit offended here." I give him an annoyed look.

"Bella …I mean, sharp knives, slick floors, fires do any of these not raise a red flag to you?"

"Ha-ha...I just don't have the heart for a conventional school. " He looks at me confused.

"So you don't like school?"

"No, but culinary school is more hands on. My mom…she always thought I'd go to college and study computer science. She used to say I'd be a Gen Y brainiac ..." He chuckles.

"What's so funny?"

"Brainiac...hmm...if she meant the cranial size of your head would keep you unbalanced, causing your hand eye coordination to be out of whack, then I have to agree." I slap his arm.

"Shut up! You keep asking _me_ questions, but I know very little of _you _Edward. Besides the fact that you are sarcastic, quick witted, you have a huge house and are wealthy" He stops dead in his tracks and gives me a stern look.

"My_ father_ is wealthy, not me"

"Okay sorry _yo_ur dad is wealthy, geez." There's an awkward silence but he never lets go of my hand.

I start to shiver and he takes his jacket off in one sweeping motion and places it on my back.

"Thanks." He smiles more at ease. We get to my house and sure enough Charlie's truck is there.

"Well…it's getting late and I have to go, but can I talk to you later?" He gives a mocking bow "Or will the lady of the house be indisposed of to talk to the stupidly persistent village idiot?"

I can't help but smile. "I can make an exception."

The next day I get to class and he's already in his seat. I take my seat and figure he will nudge me or talk to me, but nothing happens. I see him from the corner of my eye as he rushes out of class once the bell rings. _Whatever…why do I care?_

I take my things and walk outside to eat my lunch in a grassy area far from the lunch tables. I lay on my stomach to begin to read my book when a shadow casts over me. I place my hand in front of my eyes and squint to try and make out who it is.

"What the hell is your problem? Can't you see I'm reading?" I hear a familiar chuckle. "Great." I groan."What do you want?" He sits next to me as I place my eyes back on my book and resist looking over at his hypnotizing eyes.

"What are you reading there?" I don't reply; he looks under my book cover to read the title.

He whispers "The most depraved type of human being … is a man without a purpose."

I close my book and look at him. "You've read Atlas Shrugged?*"

"Yes .I _can_ read you know." My favorite smile comes to his face "So…do you agree that sexual desire is not just an instinct?"

I nervously laugh and I redirect my eyes to my book.

"Let's see, if we're solely sexually attracted to those who share our same values and beliefs as she implies. Taking out any shred of physical attraction to that person… will probably drive a person crazy won't it?" I can hear him sigh.

"Every time I think I have you figured out Bella Swan, you once again prove me wrong." He laughs and walks away.

Once again I am left confused and in a daze of what had just happened. Frustrated, I get to my next class early hoping he will be there but he isn't. I get home and muster the courage to call Alice.

"Hello… Alice?"

"Bella!" She squeaks.

"Hey, umm…Do you know where Edward was today after lunch?"

"Yeah, Dad pulled him out of school to go check out some universities."

"He doesn't seem like the type who is thinking of attending college." _At least, he hasn't mentioned it._

" He is actually quite brilliant. He was supposed to graduate last year, but took pity on me and stayed back a year so we could graduate together. He has a full scholarship to the University of his choice."

I gulped so hard my throat hurt. "Wow, any college, huh? Aren't you guys like rich though."

"Yes Bella, but I think he is determined not to work for Dad's firm and follow in his footsteps."

_Their dad owns a firm?_ Of course, how else would the "Home & Garden" house come from?

"So what is Edward planning on doing?" There was a long pause "Alice, you there?"

"Edward didn't talk to you about his plans?"

"Well, no..."

"I think Edward should tell you, I promise I will tell him to call you as soon as he is back okay?"

"Sure, Alice, but-"

"Eeep I gotta go, bye Bella!"

_What the hell is with this family?_ I head downstairs and see Dad is lounging in his chair watching TV.

"Hi Dad."

"Hey Bells, what's up?"

"What's the deal with the Cullen family?" He groans in agitation.

"Why Bells?"

"I'm just curious. Chill out."

"Well, Mr. Cullen is a lawyer who owns a couple of acres and a law firm in Seattle, his kids pretty much keep to themselves. I think their mom dying a few of years ago really affected them."

"Wait, wait, wait their Mom died?"

"Yeah Bells like six years ago"

"Umm…how?" He fumbled with the remote a bit. I can see he is getting uncomfortable talking about it.

"Umm I think health reasons, not sure Bells" He can tell I am devastated by this information. "Why do you want to know all this? Is everything okay?"

I smile and compose myself. "Yeah everything's fine." He doesn't seem to believe my answer. "Are ya hungry? I am gonna get started on dinner?"

"Sure, you know me I can eat anything you make Bells, it always tastes great!"

"Thanks, Dad" I start pulling out some vegetables and hope that Edward is back tomorrow.

The next day I drive down to La Push beach and walk alongside the beach listening to my iPod.

_Why wouldn't he tell me?_ I guess I haven't been that honest either if I think about it. I start kicking the sand below my feet and all of a sudden I get lifted off my feet and I belt out a scream that scares the hell out of me. I turn around and there he stands wiping tears from his eyes from laughing so hard.

"You scared the hell out of me!"

"I am so sorry Bella-" He continues to chuckle. "I went by your house and Charlie said you were out here. What are you doing out here alone?"

"I was thinking I wanted to be completely honest with you…" He has a stern look on his face as he stiffens up.

"Sure."

I look at his eyes eager for my next words."We're friends, right?" A disappointed smile fades over his face.

"Yes, although I was hoping for more than that."

I could feel my heart racing."_You_ were hoping more than friendship with _me_?" He chuckles and steps closer.

"Well, I was hoping to be more than a friend."

Naturally I look down at the sand to avoid his eyes. "I do too I just-."

I look up and find my lips meeting his; he runs his fingers through my hair and I have the same spark of electricity running through me from his lips. He pulls away and takes my hands in his.

"The day I saw you is the day I knew that love existed for everyone, including me. Maybe being alone and keeping myself at a distance made my loneliness bearable. It wasn't until I met you that I realized how much my soul longed for the one exception…I…I love you."

"You love me?" He caresses my cheek gently.

"Yes, I only need you and I know this is all happening fast but I'm hoping you feel the same." His eyes were so full of hope and desperation, searching my face for a reaction.

"I love you too." His brilliant smile breaks through his worried look and he leans over to kiss me, but I step back. "But I have to ask you something."

"Anything."

"What are your plans after school is over?" He hesitates and steps back a few more steps.

"Alice." He says under his breath.

"She didn't say anything; she thought it would be best if we talked."

"Okay sit down Bella."

We sit face to face and I am panicking at the thought of what he will say next.

"When Alice and I were twelve years old, our mother passed away. Dad had said complications had set in with her illness. Alice and I knew though she had taken her own life. They had begun to argue incessantly and with our mother's bipolar disorder it had been hard to get her to understand...to reason with anyone. Her bad days had increased once she refused to take her medications..." He breaks off.

My problems feel so minuscule compared to what he's gone through.

" The day she passed away is the day I decided to follow a career in biotechnology. I'm not naïve and know there is no cure. However, if I can do some research and maybe make some advances in the medical world then I'll make our mother proud."

I lean over to kiss him on the cheek, and whisper in his ear "She _is _proud Edward. I understand how you feel. My mom passed away when I turned eight. There hasn't been a day that has passed that makes her not being here easier." I look up at him and he is looking at me with a sympathetic set of eyes. He reaches over and kisses my forehead and picks me up.

"_You've_ made every day easier for me; I hope I can do the same."

"You have."

"We need to get going Bella."

He walks me to my truck and he puts his hands in his pant pockets playing with some loose change he has. _Is this him nervous?_ I smile and pull him in for a more shameless kiss and he begins to reciprocate my intentions by pulling my hips closer to his.

"Charlie will be upset if he knows I kept you past eight o'clock." We both laugh.

"Okay, see you tomorrow?"

He kisses my cheek and whispers; "I wouldn't have it any other way". That is the first night I've a good night's sleep in years.

The sun is beaming and I wake up to the sound of the phone ringing.

"Hello."

"Bells? You sound …happy."

Jake. Great.

"How can you be so happy? Don't you care about…so what, you've already moved on?" He has an aggravated tone in his voice.

"What do you want, Jake?"

"Umm, Seth…said I should call" I forgot his cousin Seth lives in Port Angeles.

"I just hadn't heard from you in a few weeks." I am reminded of how possessive he is. "I am really sorry Bells. I just didn't want to hurt you..."

"So, you made Leah and I friends for shits and giggles? Then decided to exclusively date Leah and forget to tell me?"

"No…it wasn't like that! Leah and I just happened"

"Jake. I don't want to hear from you again, it will be as if you_ never_ existed in my life."

"Bells, you mean that? You would treat me as a complete stranger? It took your absence for me to realize I love you. I was just afraid of how intense I actually feel about you. I promise…"

"Jake, no more promises. This may come as a surprise, but I said goodbye to you months ago. You are no longer a burden on my heart"

"Bells ..." I slam the phone down and stand up against the wall. The phone rings for a few more times before it stops.

_What makes him think that I would still want to still be friends? _The phone rings again.

"Please stop calling me Jake!"

"Who's Jake, Bella?"Nice, Bella. Nice.

"Edward, we need to talk. Can we go for a walk?"

"Yeah, sure meet up in ten minutes?"

"Sure."

This feels like the longest drive I have ever driven while talking to myself. _"I have nothing to be ashamed of .I mean I know longer have feelings for Jake…so why do I feel so bad?"_ I get a glimpse of Edward throwing rocks at the shore.

"Hey-"

"Bella, would you care to tell me who Jake is?"

"He is the reason I moved to Forks. He's a friend I had a falling out with…. Are you upset?"

"No, I just wasn't expecting that." He sits down and looks up at me after a moment. "Do you have any feelings for him?"

"No." I maneuver myself over him and am now facing his beautiful face.

"I am undeniably in love with _you_."

He reaches up and kisses me slowly caressing my back with his finger. I draw back, my body cradling his face.

"Edward...I'm-"

He leans in and kisses my forehead, cheeks, neck and bit by bit gets back to my lips again. He lays me down underneath him and he kisses my hands as I help him remove his clothes. The traces of his fingers on my thighs linger as our bodies press together. I can feel the same energy pull me into the intensity he is giving me with every embrace. Our bodies are in a frenzy of pure elation, in a realm of euphoria as our emotions physically manifest. I can feel him restraining himself as he groans in my ear. He gently discovers every inch of my body as I uncover his with my lips. His touch shows me his love in a way that words never will.

We lie entwined listening to our heart beats and taking in the still of the night. He turns to his side and looks at me as if I am the most beautiful creature he's ever seen.

He comes closer to me and kisses my neck with his lips and begins to speak softly;

"My thoughts go out to you, my immortal beloved, now and then joyfully, then sadly, waiting to learn whether or not fate will hear us .I can live only wholly with you or not at all .No one else can ever possess my heart ..."

"Oh continue to love me - never misjudge the most faithful heart of your beloved. Ever thine, ever mine, ever ours.**" He looks at me in happy astonishment.

"You _knew_ that?"

"Yes...and is that shock I hear in your voice?" He expresses his amusement with the smile that makes me love him.

"Bella, you are full of fascinating surprises." He leans over and pulls me in for a kiss. We get dressed and continue to lie there staring at the stars hovering over us.

He points to the sky. "How can those stars stand sharing the dark cloak of the sky and light of the moon with you?" I laugh.

"What are you talking about?" He looks back at me with a coy gaze.

"My Bella Andromeda*" I smile.

"Now would that make you my Perseus**?"

"Yes…yes it would. The day we met you were in eminent peril and I instantly fell in love." I take a deep breath and turn to him.

"This was…well, this may seem lame but…this was my first time umm…" He looks at me upset and confused.

"Bella, I am sorry if I knew I …you're just so beautiful, you make me feel…" He begins to scratch his now scraggly bronzed hair.

"Bella, I would've never…"

"Oh…I mean… I know I wasn't great or anything, but-"

He kisses my lips and lingers a bit."This has been the greatest night I've ever shared with _anyone_."

I can't help but smile as I blush.

"Bella?"

"Yeah?" He looks down and looks up at me with a sheepish smile.

"I don't think I ever formerly asked you, but would you be my girlfriend?"

"Why Edward, I thought you'd never ask." We both double over laughing.

I get home and am in a state of unadulterated exhilaration as I hop into the shower. I feel the hot water hit my body and I am still enraptured in the memory of our bodies intensely fixed on one another. Every touch and kiss is etched in detail on my heart.

_*Atlas Shrugged_ –Fictional book set in an alternative dystopian United States in an unspecified time.

*Love Letters of Great Men by John C. Kirkland Compilation of love letters from men in history.

* *Perseus- Greek hero who after rescuing Andromeda from a sea monster sent by Poseidon falls in love.

I feel the happiest I've ever been. I call his house hoping to hear his voice.

"Good Afternoon, Mr. Cullen is Edward home?"

"Yes, may I ask who's calling?"

"Yes, I apologize. This is Bella Swan."

"You're Charlie's daughter, right?"

"Yes sir."

"One moment please." He places the phone down and I can hear him talking to Edward.

"Why is she calling the house?"

"What's it to you? You're never home anyway."

"Let me remind you that you live under _my _roof so you will follow _my_ rules!"

"Oh, that's right your rules"

"You wouldn't be saying that if you didn't have the luxuries I work so hard to get for you both you!"

"I don't enjoy anything _you _worked so hard for."

"She is not of our class...she's just-"

"Don't start, Carlisle, my love life is none of your concern!"

"Bella sorry, can I pick you up in fifteen minutes?" I can hear the tension in his voice.

"Yes okay fifteen minutes" I can hear Mr. Cullen going on a rant again.

"I love you."

"I love you too". _Why would our class difference matter?_

Fifteen minutes later I hear Edward pull up on his bike and I slowly walk towards him and I smile.

"Hey you…" He grins. "Are you ready?" He holds out his hand.

"Sure… what for?"

"Hop on and find out." I put on his helmet and we're off. I love the feeling of his warmth; I squeeze my arms tighter around him and he goes a bit faster. We pull up and as he helps me off I notice he is a bit put off.

"Edward, what's wrong?" He shrugs his shoulders.

"I just need to get out of here."

"Oh." I can't help but feel a bit sad with that statement.

We come to a beautiful little nook off one of the hike trails under some mossy trees. Some sunlight is peeking through some of the low clouds .I look over and he motions me to go sit next to him.

He stiffens as I sit down next to him.

"So I have a question...umm what's your dad's deal?"I can feel his cool breath as he sighs.

"I am sorry you heard that. Carlisle is not the most open-minded person. He uses any excuse to enforce his beliefs that we need to interact with people of our own social class."

"Is that why you avoid interacting with anyone at school?" He moves his arm and puts it behind his head and begins stroking my arm.

"No, I just never seemed to have much to talk about with people"

I can't help but smile, "I know what you mean"

He sits up and looks at me.

"Bella…I was accepted to Harvard. I got the letter last month. I had applied when I thought I was ready to graduate a year early. I'm glad I didn't graduate early or I wouldn't have met you." He picks at one of my locks playfully." I didn't care where I studied as long as I was able to study my major, but now with you..."

I shift my weight closer to him and I can feel him relax.

"Edward, I don't know what college will even accept me-"

"Bella, I would never ask you..."

"I know you wouldn't. My first choice is Johnson and Wales Culinary School. The school just happens to be an hour from Boston. I also applied to The Cambridge Culinary School which I applied to earlier this year before I even met you."

"Really, are you sure?"

"Yes, I have had my heart set on Johnson & Wales since I could cook. If I don't get accepted I have others as back-ups" He doesn't say anything "What's wrong?"

"Bella, I know you want to travel."

"Yes, but I want to learn strong culinary skills before being fed to the wolves" He chuckles.

"Right."

"I'm serious, I would prefer to travel maybe after culinary school and now I have you to look forward to in college life."

He begins playing with my hair and I begin kissing his neck as I take in his now familiar scent in.

"Bella?"

I whisper back, "Yes?"

"I love you" I interlock my fingers with his for a moment.

"I know..."

I smile as he laughs and starts kissing my fingers slowly, working his way up my body. His lips feel soft on mine as he places his hand in mine and traces the line from the arch of my back to my neck with his other hand.

I release a low moan. "Edward."

His tongue begins to stroke my tongue unhurriedly intensifying as I run my fingers through his soft hair. I roll over to be on top of him and wrap my legs around him. He helps me undress and continues to gently kiss my skin as he frees my shirt out of his way to steadily grasp my skin firmly. I unbutton his shirt as we anxiously kiss; holding each other's bodies as our hearts rapidly race against each other underneath the wet grass. Raindrops start to fall more rapidly as he rolls me over and takes my body under him.

"You're perfect for me in every way imaginable." He whispers to me in a hoarse voice. He begins to thrust himself gently against me as he fixates his daunting green eyes on to mine.

"Edward…I'm yours, now and always." I close my eyes and kiss him ardently.

As the drizzling rain falls on us, it makes each touch more surreal, transforming our love into something tangible. The raindrops seem to descend slowly on to our skin as we helplessly let our bodies awaken to another realm of reality again.

I wake up and lay in my bed for a moment. "_It wasn't a dream!"_ I scream into my pillow. I let it all sink in for a minute before I get up and I can't help but smile. I head to the kitchen and open the fridge when the phone rings.

"Hello?"

"Morning…" My heart can barely contain itself.

"I thought maybe we could head into town and take a walk?"

"Sure, want to come over for some breakfast first?"

"A breakfast made by Chef Bella? Hell yeah!" We both laugh.

"Glad you're excited. See you in fifteen minutes?"

"Okay."

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I know you do." We both laugh.

I get everything ready for some eggs Benedict when I hear a knock on the door.

"Coming" I yell, as I get to the door and I find Jake on our doorstep.

"Bella…"

I can't move. "Jacob, what the hell do you think you're doing here?"

"I'm visiting Seth again. I thought I'd come by and see how you're doing while I'm in town."

"You're not in town Jake, Seth lives in Port Angeles." He scratches the back of his head.

"Yeah, but it's not far from Forks. Are you gonna invite me in?"

I put my hand on his chest to stop him, "No, you're not welcome here." He looks at me puzzled.

"Since when?We need to talk."

"You said everything you needed to Jake, there is nothing to say I am happy for you and Leah"

"Bella, I never meant to hurt you. I was just confused"

"No, I am over you and everything that happened"

"When were you _ever_ into me? When we dated you never made showed me any emotions, I mean we had good times and made out but we never..."

"Jake, you need to go now! "

He begins to get angry and shoves his way up my steps. "Bella, I'm not leaving until we talk, you can't just brush me off!"

I can see Edward on his bike draw closer so I start to shove Jake off my doorsteps.

"Jake-"He pulls me to him and kisses me.

I pull away and slap him "Get out!"

He violently grabs me by my arms. "No! We need to talk!"

"Get your hands off me! "

"Why the hell did you kiss my girlfriend? Let go of her!" I hear Edward growl at Jake as he yanks him off of me.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Jake pushes him back.

"You heard her, get out!"

"She hasn't told you? I'm the boyfriend she left in Florida."

I go up to him shove him away. "How dare you lie to him like that? I was never your girlfriend, remember?"

Jake grabs my wrists and shakes me abruptly. "How could you just forget me? I made a mistake I love you. I just didn't want to admit it. We belong together! Bella, you know you love me!"I can feel his grip get tighter on my wrists.

"Stop Jake, you're hurting me!" Edward pulls Jake away from me and stands between us.

"Don't _ever_ touch her again!" He hisses. Jake proceeds to throw a swing in Edward's direction. Edward avoids it and punches Jake in his jaw, dropping him to the pavement.

Edward stares back at him and hisses, "If I ever catch you near her again, you'll regret it!"

Edward looks me over as he takes me back towards the house.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah"

I look back at Jake picking himself up and looking back at me, I see an angry, distraught look that made him unrecognizable to the Jake I thought I knew.

"You just wait! I'll make sure you he _never _makes you happy! Mark my words, Bella!"

My body begins to tremble as I hear his menacing threat. Edward closes the door and swings me around to face him.

"Who was that Bella?"

"That was Jake…he came up to try to fix our friendship which is nonexistent." He glares at me.

"A friendwouldn't fly up from across the country justto _fix_ a friendship. Why would he say you're his girlfriend? I want the truth."

"The truth is we were really good friends and then we had begun dating for a few weeks. Later he started dating a mutual friend of ours at the same time and he dumped me. I accepted the fact that he had chosen her but I wasn't able to deal with the truth. That I… I just wasn't enough." The anger seems to have washed from his face and he stares at me with sympathy.

"Pathetic, I know. It wasn't until I met you that I realized that wasn't love. "I turn around so I can't see his face.

"Bella, I'm sorry I behaved that way, it's just…seeing him kiss you, hurt you... I have the need to protect you and I let my jealousy get the best of me."

I turn around and stand there baffled. "_You're _sorry? I'm the one who wasn't honest with you about why I came here." He takes me in his arms and kisses me.

"_You_ are what my hearts been yearning to feel. Bella, your scent, your taste, your touch, they're deep within me indisputably imprinted in my soul. You are the grain of salt that melted the ice I had numbed my heart with and now you're the fire that fuels its beating. I love you."

I can hear my heart racing, "I love you too." He takes me in his arms again to kiss.

I haven't heard from Jake in weeks, which makes uneasy. Now with a week before graduation I am too busy preparing for everything I will need at Johnson and Whales with Edward to think about Jake. Mr. Cullen is not pleased that we're still together, but at least Charlie has come around to accepting us and the fact I will be on the other side of the country soon. I sit at the edge of my bed looking at my now bare room when I hear a knock downstairs.

"Good afternoon Mr. Swan."

"Hey Edward she's upstairs. Hey don't forget I can hear everything." I can hear his steps up the upstairs and I feel the butterflies flutter in my stomach.

"Hey-" He smiles

"Hi." I chagrin.

"You ready?"

"Yeah."

"Carlisle and I got into a fight." He looks at a picture of us I took on one of our beach dates and smiles.

"About us, right?"

"Bella, he will never accept us and I am okay with that. He and I have never been close."

"I just feel horrible about it."

"You shouldn't. You're my world and that's all that matters." I turn around and tape the last of my boxes.

"I know you're sad. " I feel a lump grow in the back of my throat. "We can come up for holidays and summers, okay?" I nod and smile. _How is he able to make everything okay with a smile?_

I begin to laugh. "What's so funny?"

"You make me so infinitely happy!" I hop on him, wrapping my legs around his waist and flinging my arms around his neck.

He looks at me endearingly and I can see the little crinkles in the corner of his eyes.

"How did _I _get so lucky?" I smile at him.

"Fate remember?" He nods in agreement and gives me a lingering kiss. I hear Charlie clear his throat. I quickly hop off of Edward.

"Alright kids, I know you guys will be seeing each other… umm, a lot more freely -"

I groan. "Dad stop."

"Well Bella, Edward needs to know that if anything happens to my little girl in his care I can make things _very_ unpleasant for him out in Boston if you catch my drift."

"Dad!"

"It's okay Bella, Mr. Swan, I hear you loud and clear. I actually wanted to talk to you about an issue I've been having with my bike"

Charlie looks a bit surprised "Umm... yeah sure...ok" They both leave and Edward winks at me as he closes my door. I fall back on my bed and I can't believe anyone can be this happy. I hear them go around back into Charlie's garage.

I start dozing off until I hear a loud crash of what sounds like tools. I make my way to the garage to find Charlie and Edward picking up some tools.

"Is everything okay?" Edward looks up and gives me the happiest of smiles.

"Yes Bella, I guess you've rubbed off on me. "He chuckles. "I accidentally dropped Charlie's toolbox."

I hear my dad grumble something as they pick up his tools.

"Well, are you guy's hungry I can make a couple of steaks?"

Charlie looks up with a bit of anguish and joy in his face.

"Sure Bells, that sounds great...I'm really gonna miss you but your food is really gonna be missed by my stomach."

His stomach grumbles and we both burst out laughing.

"I am going to head inside and get those steaks going then." They both nod and I head back to the kitchen.

Later that evening Edward and I head over to his house. I've never been inside but the house is as lavish inside as it is on the outside. There are beautiful hardwood floors and huge windows that let in a lot of the moonlight in. He takes hold of my hand and takes me to a room filled with lit candles and a grand piano in it.

"I spoke with my godparents Eleazar and Carmen about you and they're ecstatic about meeting you." He boasts proudly.

"They don't think you know…because my family isn't?" He smiles at me.

" No, they are happy I have found someone that makes me happy. " I feel relieved.

"Do they live here in Washington?'

"No, they live in Cambridge that's kind of why I was favoring Harvard from the beginning."

"Oh…So why have you never brought them up in conversation before?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise but some things have changed. They are letting me stay at one of their lofts. That way when you come up for the weekends you'll have somewhere to stay."He begins to run his fingers through my hair, moving some strands from my eyes behind my ear.

"Oh." I say not being able to hide my smile.

."I wrote a song for you." I can feel my face turn beet red."Would you like to hear it?"

"Yes." I can't hide my smile.

He begins to play a beautiful melody on his piano and sing.

Paralyzed by your eyes

My heart is restless

As it learns to beat again in a mad frenzy

My heart was made for you

Unguided your love makes me stronger.  
>Unheard your smile makes my heart tremble.<br>Unseen your embrace leads a path to my soul.

Now mended

Blood runs through this sheltered heart again

Soul unbound

By your kiss

Unguided your love makes me stronger.  
>Unheard your smile makes my heart tremble.<br>Unseen your embrace leads a path to my soul. 

My heart was content

With loneliness and understood

It was made for no one

But you proved it wrong

My heart was made for you…

He trails off as he gets off the piano bench and kisses my forehead.

"What's the matter?"

"I want to ask you something…" He gets down on bended knee.

"Isabella Swan, would you make me the happiest man alive and be my wife?" I look down and see the oval ring, set with glittering precious stones. I can't breathe.

"Bella?-"

I wrap my arms around his neck. "Yes of course! What about Charlie?" He laughs.

"I talked to Charlie today and he was hesitant because of our age, but I assured him we would wait until after we finished school and he reluctantly gave his blessing." I smile at him and realize that's what the talk had really been about in the garage.

"It was my mother's, she would have loved you."

"Edward it's perfect!" He leans over and picks me up, swinging me around and gradually lowers me as we kiss.

Today is the big day…we are actually graduating. It is bittersweet .I already miss Charlie. I am ready to make new memories with Edward to be his wife, to travel, to have kids… everything. I can't help but smile.

"Bells, can we talk?" Charlie looked nervous.

"Sure, Dad" Charlie sits on the side of my bed as he clears his throat.

"Um ... bells, I'm proud of you kiddo... and Edward is a good kid with a good head on his shoulders. I know he'll take good care of you…but just in case, remember your godfather Waylen does live out in Jersey and all I gotta do is make a call and -"

"Dad!" He smiles.

"I know, I know...I love you, Bells"

"Love you too, Dad"

"Well I'll let you get ready and I will meet you at school. Bells?"

"Yeah dad?"

"Love you, kiddo."

"Love you too Dad." He hugs me and closes the door behind him as I finish getting ready.

"Kiddo, Edward's here."

"Be down in a minute!" I grab my cap and gown and head downstairs. His face lights up as he catches a glimpse of me coming downstairs. I love his smile.

"Bella you wow, I mean, you look…beautiful"

We head out and I notice he doesn't have his bike; instead he was opening the door to a silver Volvo sedan.

"Is this new?"

"No, it belongs to Alice she figured I should pick you up in something other than my bike. "

He laughs and suddenly I see his face turn to anger as he looks over my shoulder.

"What do you think you're doing here? I thought I was clear enough when I said not to ever come near her again?"

As I turn around I see Jacob coming towards us pulling, something from his back pocket. I hear a blaring sound almost like a loud car backfiring. Everything begins to slow down as I fall to the ground. I can feel his arms around me.

"Baby you'll be fine, I promise." I can hear the strain in his voice as his voice grows faint.

"Charlie! Call 911 now!"

"Bella! Bella! Baby, please baby…I just found you baby, please don't leave me… open your eyes."

I can feel the pressure of his lips on mine as my whole body begins to go numb. I force myself to open my eyes. I need to let him know.

"I'm okay..." I smile at him but I can feel my chest getting heavy.

"Charlie, what's taking them so long!"

I keep my eyes solely on his eyes I can hear the sirens getting closer.

"Stay down, Jake! They'll be here, I can hear them now, hold on Bells!"

I can hear my Dad kicking something as it slides across the floor from us. I keep my eyes on Edward until I can't keep them open.

"Baby…please… don't you leave me … please…baby…" I can hear him sobbing, and I can't breathe again.

"Please…baby… I can't be without you! I need you more than my life... Look at me baby…please…Bella! "

I can feel him release my body gently.

Charlie begins to shout; "Edward!"

I hear a thundering voice from a distance.

"Son put the gun down or we won't respond!"

Edward begins to yell like a mad man.

"No! Don't you understand?She is my life! If she leaves me I'm nothing! He took her from me!"

Moments later I hear the same thundering sound I heard like what seemed an eternity ago immediately followed by a thump on the ground on the other side of the pavement. Moments pass before I hear a dozen of the same blaring and thundering sounds, like firework and hear another thump next to me.

I can feel someone hold my hand, _it's him, and he's okay_.

"My heart was made for you."

Chills go through my body as I hear his voice and it gets harder to breathe. His hand goes limp and I can feel my heartbeat fade. It grows deafeningly quiet…

I learned long ago death is unbiased. It takes those who have run their course in this life. Leaving those still here to wonder if the love we had for them transcends time and can find its way back to us again.

I look up to meet his gaze those eyes were so permeating and absurdly green it was easy to get lost in the deepest green of those eyes._ Why do I have the need to know him…like we've met before?_

He extends his hand out to meet mine.

"Hi, my name is Edward. You're Bella, right?"


End file.
